epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/The rectal exodus (Jude's 3rd Wikiversary)
3As further events proceeded throughout the year of 2016, Bobdave realised that this year was kind of shitty. 2However, some things happened that weren't (as) shit, 3as Bobdave created Wikian Galaxies 4A Star Wars-based story featuring Jamahl, Axel, and Tavi, 5among a whole host of other Wikians. 6This story, as of December 29, 2016, and the third instalment, has not continued. 7But Bobdave did indeed intend to proceed with it if interest was still present. 8Bobdave also made a fanmade rap battle for his favourite suggestion, Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. 9In April, Bobdave brought back the Rap Battles of the Pokédex Series, with Hawlucha vs Ludicolo, featuring Brendan. 10After releasing two more of these, Bobdave dropped an announcement for his new series, with the theme of Modern vs Classic. 11He was very much excited for a series with a less esoteric market, and for the bountiful inbound suggestions. 12Another instalment of the critically acclaimed crap battle series Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy to Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy to Handlery was released shortly after this announcement. 13It featured butthole? No, Kevin! (007), James Bond battling the gaped poo-raider (caped crusader), Batman. 14Bobdave also turned 16 and was able to do the fuck. 15In July, the first of the Modern vs Classic series arrived, in the form of Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell. 16The reception was quite positive and thus pleased Bobdave. 17So he made more and is still ready to produce further ones (coming January 2017). 18Bobdave participated in the 5th Annual Wiki Rap Tournament, and was hoping to regain his title of champion. 19However, he got cucked by Kyle. 20But he did make a bunch of cool pictures and shit for the tournament so he was, in effect, the real winner. 21Bobdave also threw in [[User blog:Bobdave/Zoroark vs Lucario. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1|a final Rap Battles of the Pokédex]] entry before the year was done, featuring Max as a guest. 22Finally, Jude posted a blog, which, in the Christmas spirit, asked people to give requests for audio covers. 23He pledged to deliver these with as much swiftness as possible, with the help of a special little elf (and other little elves who aren't as special). 24Bobdave has a positive outlook for the New Year, which will likely be shredded to shit come January 1. 25But hey-ho, what can you do? ---- Okay, so this year hasn't been very nice. David Bowie and Carrie Fisher really hit me in the heart in terms of deaths. I wasn't too fond of Trump and Brexit but it happened and there's not much I'm gonna be able to do about it. And as I write this, we lose another; Carrie Fisher's mother Debbie. It's awful. We obviously don't know if 2017 will be any better, and statistics would probably suggest not but let's all try to be cool to each other and shit. I shan't list names as there's plenty of super sexy people here, and I like pretty much all you guys a ton. Also, my anniversary was twelve days ago but fuck it. Category:Blog posts